You Pervert
by Phoenixtear101
Summary: All Sasuke wants is spends a quiet weekend at the Uhicha household. What would happen if he overhears his best friend and his older brother through the kitchen door? One-shot hints of ItaNaru


**Naruto and Characters belong to Masashi Kistimoto.**

**I just own this story's plot... Damnit. T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>You pervert <strong>

_ItacNaru_

_One Shot_

It was Saturday at the Uchiha household when Sasuke walked down the stairs. Earlier in the day, his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, had came over to hang out for the day and he left Sasuke's room to grab some drinks from the kitchen then coming back, but that was over an hour ago.

'What the hell is taking the Dobe so long? It shouldn't that long to get drinks and get back to the room,' Sasuke was thinking as he continued his way towards the kitchen where he hoped that he can find Naruto there.

He was a few steps away from the door that leads into the kitchen when he heard some noise in the room. Walking closer to the door, he recognizes the noise as voices of Naruto and his older brother, Itachi. Putting an ear to the door, he starts to listen in what they were talking about.

"Ouch, that that thing away from me, Itachi. It hurts!" Naruto yelled.

"I know that it hurts, but bear with me for a bit more." Itachi said in a calm voice.

In was silent for a bit more. Sasuke tried to strain to listen what was going on. Then a loud yell was heard from the kitchen and Sasuke had to step back so that he can stop the ringing in his ears. Once the ringing stopped, he quickly placed his ear again to the door so he can hear why there is yelling in the kitchen.

"Stop moving around, Naruto and let me see it!" Itachi's voice was heard through the door.

"But it hurts, Itachi!" Naruto's voice whined.

"I know it hurts, but it will be over before you know it. It will help if you just relax, okay Naruto?" Itachi's calm voice rang out.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as dinner eyes as he continued to listen in on Itachi and Naruto.

'What the hell are they doing? It almost sounds like they are,' Sasuke thought before it was interrupted by another yell. Only this time, it was Itachi who yelled in pain.

"What the hell, Naruto? Why did you have to bite that hard?" Itachi said in a pain-filled voice.

"What? You said it was okay to bite down if it was pain full," Naruto cried out.

"Yes, I said that you can bite down, but I didn't know that you were going to bite down that hard," Itachi said.

Sasuke heard some sniffs coming out of the kitchen followed by some moans of pain. By then, Sasuke was shaking from what he had heard through the door. He couldn't believe that his brother and his best friend were doing _**that**_ with each other, in the kitchen no less. He could have thought of better places to do it then the kitchen and his best friend crying. Is Itachi forcing himself onto Naruto or was Naruto a virgin and the pain was cause because of that? Before he could do anything else, a small whimper was heard and Sasuke pressed his ear against the door to continue to listen to them.

"There, now that wasn't so bad," Itachi said in a calm voice.

"Shut up, Itachi," Naruto said with pain in his voice.

Bam!

Quick footsteps were heard walking towards the door of the kitchen and Itachi poked his head out of the door. There, passed out cold on the floor with blood coming out of his nose, was Sasuke. Another pair of footsteps walked up to Itachi to see what was going on. Naruto turned to look what Itachi was looking at and his eyes widen at the sight. He couldn't believe that Sasuke, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, was passed out on the floor. Itachi sighed as he walked up to Sasuke and picked him up before tossing him up on his shoulder before walking towards Sasuke's room with Naruto following behind him, supporting a tightly wrapped hand.

The reason that Naruto's hand was wrapped was because he had an accident with one of the glasses he was using to pour water into. Naruto, being an accident-prone he is, dropped one of the glasses and it shattered on impact. As he was cleaning the glass shards up, one of the shards sliced opened his hand and blood was running heavy through the wound. He was in the middle of washing the blood is when Itachi walked in. Seeing the cut on Naruto's hand, Itachi went to the bathroom to get the First Aid kit before walking back and went to work. As he was cleaning out his hand, Naruto was crying from the pain that the medicine and the piece of glass shard were giving him. To stop him from yelling and making his ears ring, Itachi let him bite down on his shoulder, but when Naruto did bite down, he had to yell out from the pain of the bite. When Naruto let go of his shoulder, there was a deep bite mark on his shoulder and it was starting to bruised. Next time, he was going to use a towel to have him bite down on instead of his shoulder. After it was all said and done, Itachi was done cleaning out Naruto's cut and wrapped it up tight so it won't bleed out.

When he made sure that the Blonde didn't have any more cuts that he missed when he was treating his hand, he walked over to the fridge where the broom was leaning against it for cases like this. Itachi was about to grab a broom to sweep up the rest of the glass so Naruto won't hurt himself again when a loud bam was heard from the other side of the door that lead out of the kitchen. Itachi quickly walked towards the door and open it up to see that his little brother, Sasuke, laying on the floor out cold. Sighing, Itachi pick up his brother to lay him on his bed so he won't wake up with a sore back. One thing that Itachi thought of as he left his brother and his best friend in the bedroom and walking back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up the mess that the Blonde had made,

'This is going to be a long weekend.'

THE END


End file.
